Un nourrgasme au dortoir
by JustNivek
Summary: Et si Shokogeki no Soma se déroulait plusieurs années auparavant, à l'époque de l'âge d'or du dortoir de l'étoile polaire? Azami Nakiri apprend dans le Tome 150 que Saiba le garçon qu'il connaissait bien dans sa jeunesse est en fait le père de Soma. Mais quelle genre de relation ces deux jeunes hommes entretenaient?


Un nourrgasme au dortoir

Note de l'auteur : J'arrive pas à y croire que je suis à partir de maintenant le premier auteur français, et le premier auteur dans toutes les langues sur le site à rédiger un Saiba x Azami 8D Je trouve que le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis leur jeunesse est quelque chose de mystérieux et d'incroyable. Aussi j'ai eu l'idée de faire un petit flash black afin d'en savoir plus à propos de la relation de ces deux garçons intéressants.

J'espère que ce travail vous plaira ! A la base c'est un OS et le scénario global est rédigé, mais je ne sais pas si cela va finir en une mini fic… Anyway, je vous laisse avec le prologue, bonne lecture à tous !

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Une chevelure ébène traversait une pièce en rasant les murs à l'image d'une ombre, avec légèreté et discrétion. C'était le deuxième jour pour Azami, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années au visage impassible et au regard vide. Il a été accepté au dortoir des étoiles polaires dès le premier test, ce qui lui promettait une grande carrière dans le monde culinaire. Fumio-san avait été retrouvé dans un état second tout le reste de la soirée suite au homard mariné à l'ail et au persil que lui a servi le nouvel arrivant. Azami avait esquivé toutes les questions personnelles que lui avait posés la femme bavarde et ne répondait aux autres questions que par des « oui » ou des « non ». Certains membres du dortoir étaient si embarrassés qu'ils abandonnèrent la partie.

Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient ennuyeuses aux yeux d'Azami. Ils riaient et bavardaient, blaguaient sur des sujets légers et étaient rapidement classés dans la catégorie « immatures » à ses yeux. Comment trouvaient t'ils le temps de ne rien faire alors qu'ils étaient à Tootsuki ? Comment osaient t'ils tisser des liens d'amitié eux qui étaient élevés dans la concurrence, eux qui étaient destinés à se rivaliser ? Comment pouvaient t'ils seulement s'attacher les uns aux autres eux qui allaient être éliminés progressivement, eux qui ont l'air soudés aujourd'hui, mais qui ne resteront qu'une poignée demain ? C'était dans cette optique qu'Azami était venu à Tootsuki. Il avait été gâté par les cieux pour son intelligence et son excellence dans tous les domaines, et il avait choisi la cuisine pour sa complexité et sa beauté dégagée par la subtilité de l'art. Il s'ennuyait de cuisiner parmi des gens ordinaires et à être acclamé par ses clients, il voulait plus de difficulté, il voulait se perfectionner et pour cela il avait besoin de rivaux. Voilà pourquoi il était venu ici.

Cette première nuit il ne l'oublierait jamais. Au milieu de cette foule se découpait une silhouette qui se distinguaient des autres : c'était lui. Azami l'avait lu dans son regard. Il était son opposé absolu. Il n'était point élégant, faisait des blagues graveuses, avait une répartie tranchante, mais surtout, son visage dépeignait en lui mille et un sentiment à tel point qu'Azami en fut tout retourné de voir à quel point un visage était riche en nerfs et traits.

« Content de voir qu'il y ait un nouveau parmi nous ! Alors comme ça il y a au moins quelqu'un d'autre que moi capable de rendre Fumio complètement barjo ? Je te félicite, mec ! Tous les deux on est les seuls à avoir été accepté dès le premier test ici. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au bas de la nuque lui tapota l'épaule en lui souriant, ce qui fit sursauter Azami. Celui-ci se dégagea de sa main et se redressa pour le regarder de haut.

\- « Ouais c'est vrai ! Lança une fille brune aux cheveux courts. Moi, j'ai dû repasser dix fois le test ! »

\- « Mais toi Inui, t'es vraiment maladroite, je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi le dixième test, tu as sûrement dû faire pitié à Fumio-San. »

\- « Shinomiya ! »

\- « Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dis, mon garçon. La parole de Fumio est absolue, et jamais j'accepterai quelqu'un qui n'a pas du potentiel même s'il se présente à moi cinquante fois ! »

Les autres membres éclatèrent de rire. Azami se retourna vers le garçon brun.

\- « Cela ne m'étonne même pas, je sais déjà que je suis le meilleur parmi vous. Je suis le meilleur partout, je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours. »

\- « Eh bien, on peut pas dire que tu es l'allégorie de la modestie, mais ça me plait bien ! »

A nouveau, le garçon brun posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa un peu. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- « Les meilleurs savent qu'ils le sont et ont raison de le faire savoir. Mais tu sais, le meilleur ici, c'est moi. »

Azami le toisa d'un regard méprisant, outré. Comment osait t'il ? Un pauvre paysan de seconde zone, le contredire, lui, le plus grand cuisinier de sa ville ?

\- « Ne me fais pas rire, tu parles beaucoup trop, tu sais. Honnêtement, quelle est ta spécialité ? »

Les deux garçons se lançaient des regards de défis. Azami était dur et froid, Saiba était amusé. Mais ce soir là, il eu l'ultime preuve qu'il y avait quelqu'un capable de l'affronter. Il conserva le souvenir de cette preuve sur son palais toute sa vie.


End file.
